Favor Point
Favor Point's are the premium currency used in Castle Age and managed under the Oracle tab. Favor points can be acquired by purchasing for real world money directly from the game developers, completing special offers in exchange for points, completing some achievements, and helping kill monsters. NOTE: You DO NOT earn favor points from leveling. This has NEVER happened before despite of what you might think. You start out with 20 favor points from the very beginning and that's it. For details on how favor points can be spent, see Oracle. Acquiring favor points via achievements Quest Achievements * Adventurer will give 1 Favor point. * Hero will give 10 Favor points. * Enlightened will give 30 Favor points. Battle Achievements Dueling * Battle Hardened will give 1 Favor point. * Battle Expert will give 15 Favor points. * Invincible will give 25 Favor points. * Battle Lust will give 1 Favor point. Invading * Invade the Enemy will give 1 Favor point. * Warmonger will give 15 Favor points. * Global Domination will give 25 Favor points. Monster Achievements Slaying * Gildamesh Hunter will give 1 Favor point. * Colossus Hunter will give 2 Favor points. * Sylvanas Hunter will give 1 Favor point. * Keira Hunter will give 2 Favor points. * Lotus Hunter will give 3 Favor points. * Dragon Hunter will give 1 Favor point. * Dragon Knight will give 5 Favor points. * Grand Dragon Slayer will give 25 Favor points. * Hydra Hunter will give 1 Favor point. * Grand Hydra Slayer will give 25 Favor points. * Gehenna, the Fire Elemental Slayer will give 5 Favor points. * Aurelius, Lion's Rebellion will give 5 Favor points. * Corvintheus will give 5 Favor points. * Valhalla will give 5 Favor points. * Jahanna will give 5 Favor points. * Aurora will give 5 Favor points. * Kromash, the Storm Giant will give 5 Favor points. * Shardros, the Mountain Giant will give 5 Favor points. * Glacius, the Frost Giant will give 5 Favor points. * Magmos, the Lava Giant will give 5 Favor points. * Ambrosia will give 5 Favor points. * Typhonus, the Chimera will give 5 Favor points. * Malekus will give 5 Favor points. * Kraken will give 5 Favor points. * Alpha Kraken will give 5 Favor points. Sieging * Ally will give 1 Favor point. * Team Player will give 5 Favor points. Other Achievements Alchemy * Novice Alchemist will give 1 Favor point. * Master Alchemist will give 5 Favor points. * Grand Alchemist will give 10 Favor points. Demi-Rewards Sometimes favor points are given for achievements related to Demi-Power rewards based on accumulation of their points. See the Demi-Rewards Chart for details. Acquiring favor points via monster kills The key to getting favor points from monsters is unlocking demi-slots. Demi point rewards has a chance be converted into FP (1 or 2 per slot) or an Energy Potion. Like loot, the number of demi slots unlocked depends on the amount of activity a player does in the battle. The maximum demi slots you can unlock per battle is 5. Please note that there is also diminishing returns when it comes to unlocking demi slots. Example: You may have to do 2,000,000 activity to unlock 4 slots while you can unlock 3 with only 1,000,000 activity. The following monsters drop more FP frequently compared to others: *Dragons (preferably Ancient Reds) *Sea Serpents (preferably Ancients or Amethysts) *Skaar Deathrune *Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental The other world monsters Cronus, the World Hydra, Battle of the Dark Legion and Genesis, the Earth Elemental also drop favor points fairly but with limited slots, you may have to do more damage than optimal to down the beasts and may not be the ideal targets for efficiency. Next generation monsters (those who use monster classes) also drop FP often but the scale of activity you have to do to get similar results is a lot higher than older monsters. If you are planning on getting FP efficiently, it's better to pass on these mega beasts. Also, the four elemental realm bosses Gildamesh, the Orc King, Colossus of Terra, Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen and Mephistopheles drop energy potions more frequently than favor points (if they drop at all). 'Important Announcement: Please note that most Serpent Farming groups have closed down because the CA devs have made some changes in the FP drop rates. http://174.37.115.166/cforum/showthread.php?t=61249&page=7 Acquiring favor points with real world money TBA Acquiring favor points via special offers For Free 10 FP's click the following link: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/index.php?ereturn=1 You can only do this ONCE per account, so for those who have already done this in the past it won't work. However, for those who never got them and can use extra 10 FP's click above.(Working as of March 9, 2011.) Any further such offers TBA. Offer experiences i have never used the link for the 10 FP, all it did was redirected me back to the game. without the FP's Note special offers appear to have dissapeared as of July 30, 2011 (No longer working as of November 18, 2012) Category:Oracle